


can't find my way

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [50]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Urban Fantasy, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: skippy (urban fantasy): can't find my way home - steve winwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't find my way

Kevin walked the streets of the city, magic befuddled by all the iron and steel that curved the world in unpredictable ways. The humans had changed so much since the last time he left Court.

Then he had left; this time he had been thrown. The pain of his banishment still carved glowing scars across his heart.

His only hope was somewhere in this city. He'd heard the courtiers whisper of a wizard - so powerful he'd carved his own staff, that he commanded the wind, that he stood up to Mab herself.

Kevin licked his lips and squinted at the unfamiliar letters on the scrap of paper. The numbers matched those painted on the side of the house. He walked down the stairs to the basement rooms and knocked on the heavy door. His eyes widened at the sight of the young man who opened the door.

"Oh great," the man drawled. "A fucking fairy."

That alone confirmed that he had arrived at his destination. "Please, sir," he began. He'd never have been this humble when he was a prince, but as he was painfully aware, he was prince no longer. "I need help."

"You're Kevin," the wizard said in recognition. "Fuck, a fallen fairy. Just my luck." The wind picked up, and Kevin shivered. The wizard's eyes softened. "Get in here, kid." As Kevin stumbled over the suddenly pliant threshold, the wizard patted his arm. "You can call me Mike," he added, closing the door.


End file.
